


Coffee

by noirangetrois



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Sylvia isn't sure, but Iria knows what she wants, that is maybe a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Sylvia meets Iria at a coffee shop.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/gifts).



> I wrote this ≈200 word ficlet to celebrate 200 followers on tumblr. This is inspired by two short fics by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea), [Silver Stars Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995804) and [The Blue in the Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318837). Before I read them, I never even thought to ship Iria Winner with Sylvia Noventa. Now I can’t get enough!

Coffee. It was just coffee, Sylvia reminded herself. It wasn’t like they were going for dinner and drinks. Most likely, Iria just meant it as a friendly gesture.

She arrived at the shop, a little mom and pop coffee house that she hadn’t been to before. According to the flyers posted on the door, they hosted an open mic night every Thursday, and hosted local bands on Saturdays.

Iria waved at her from the line as soon as she entered, gesturing for her to join her.

“Sylvia, I’m so glad you could make it! Did you find the place ok?”

“I did. I had to park a ways away but the walk was nice. I’ve never seen so many trees on a street in a colony before.”

“Yes, I just love this neighborhood,” Iria said with a smile.

They reached the front of the line and Iria ordered her drink, a peppermint mocha. “What did you want, Sylvia?” she asked.

Sylvia was flustered from a second, before stammering, “Small latte with coconut milk, please.”

Iria raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, relaying the order to the barista.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Sylvia said as they waited for their coffees.

“Nonsense. I invited you, it’s the least I could do. Besides, I love to spoil my dates.”

So this  _ was  _ a date. Sylvia couldn’t help but grin. “So long as I get to spoil you next time.”   
  
“It’s a deal,” Iria agreed.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
